


My Everything

by annetta23



Series: ELU Universe by Annetta23 [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: “This is what you want, right?” Lucas hissed to Eliott’s neck, taking a handful of hair and jerked it. Eliott smiled, and soon laughed in ecstasy.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELU Universe by Annetta23 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885111
Kudos: 39





	My Everything

**_From: Eliott_ **

_Are you heading home already? Waiting for you x_

“OK guys, I gotta go.” 

“NO!” 

All the boys screamed in unison, but Yann was the loudest. Lucas shrugged; he’d love to stay and help, but he’d had enough listening to Yann’s overly-dynamic love tale for the day. One time Lucas thought the girls he’s seeing were being difficult, and two minutes later, Yann was actually the problem.

“Eliott is waiting,” Lucas threw on his backpack. “Baz, Arthur? I trust my bro here with you,”

“Lulu!” Yann pouted. “Bottomline? What do you say, dude?”

“I say you need a break! Being single and free is not bad. I’ve been there. Bye, guys!”

But a good chunk of his years being a single teen was not necessarily good for Lucas. He was confused, sad, and paranoid when girls only ended up overwhelming him. When he was curious, and life suddenly became so difficult he couldn't even sleep more than a couple hours for days.

_**To: Eliott** _

_On my way, my love. 7 minutes._

Then he met Eliott, on this very bus station he’s sitting on, and everything changed. For the good, the bad, fortunately with a happy ending that saved them both. Yes, they did have a battle, a battle that almost crushed them both to pieces, but they held up. 

Lucas smiled as he stepped on the arriving bus. He just realized, the battle was never about love. Never about indecisive feelings. The love he shared with Eliott actually won them the battle.

“I’m home!” 

Lucas walked the aisle and found Eliott on the couch. He’s smiling so wide upon the arrival, extending his arms like a kid, and Lucas couldn’t believe he didn't come to this cuteness earlier to stay at the school longer for...Yann’s moaning.

“What took you so long?”

“It’s the boys,” Lucas sat by his boyfriend, pulling him close. “But I’m here now. Give me a kiss…”

Lucas thought it would be a simple, welcome-home peck on the lips, but Eliott was frisky and hungry. The small peck turned to an impatient kiss, soon tongues involved, and Eliott purred when his mouth found Lucas’ ear.

“I wanna fuck...Fuck me, Lucas,”

Apparently it’s one of those days, when Eliott would crave sex at odd times. Lucas just noticed the lube bottle under the pillow. Not that he was complaining...

Soon, clothes were all over the floor and coffee table. Eliott straddled the couch, and Lucas dropped to his knees, massaging his spit-wet thumb down Eliott's crack. Being a shorter top was a bit challenging, but they found their tricks, like doggy on the couch.

Lucas licked furiously. He loved rimming just as much as Eliott receiving it. Eliott spread his legs wider, his back arched further the harder Lucas worked and craved with his watery tongue. The taste, the smell, the heat...Lucas tried so hard not to rip his hard dick in his fist.

“Please,” Eliott choked. “Lucas...Please,”

Pleading, horny Eliott was hot and cute, but Lucas wouldn’t make his love wait. He got up, and guided himself in, as he watched Eliott’s eyes disappeared to the back of his skull. Slow yet steady, Lucas moved with building lust. 

“This is what you want, right?” Lucas hissed to Eliott’s neck, taking a handful of hair and jerked it. Eliott smiled, and soon laughed in ecstasy. This was what he was always craving. 

“Yes, yes, yes...Oh, choke me,” Eliott tilted his neck. “Use me, Lucas…”

In the beginning, Eliott’s kinks scared Lucas. He didn’t know how further he could go, and when it’d turn from pleasure to danger. But Lucas learned, simply with his instinct. And Eliott’s moans whenever he’s slightly hurt, never showed he's in pain.

Like the one he just let out as Lucas squeezed his neck firmly.

“That’s my boy,” Lucas squeezed harder, slamming his hips faster. “Take it. Take this dick...Fuck!”

Lucas fell forward, holding tight to the couch. He’s melting one with Eliott’s slick body, who had taken over the work and rocked his hips back and forth. Soon, Eliott looked over his shoulder, offering his open mouth. That face, Lucas recognized that face. Eliott was close, and so was he.

“Let’s finish together,” Lucas reached around and jerked. “Come on, baby...Ohh god, yes. Squeeze your ass like that,”

And they came, almost together, side by side scattered on the couch. But Eliott was something else; he managed to catch the last few drops of Lucas’ cum. He’s addicted to it. Sometimes Lucas would finish first, and Eliott would scoop some of his cum to jerk himself.

“Sweet,”

Eliott licked his bottom lip, looking up from Lucas’ thigh with his gorgeous sleepy eyes. “You’re sweet...and I’m a slut. I’m your personal slut, aren’t I? Aren’t I, my love?”

Lucas smiled, grabbing the closest garment he could reach.

“You’re my everything. Let me clean you up,”

And Lucas wondered if Eliott had taken his pills today. 

  
  
  



End file.
